la nueva diosa de la tierra
by yuuki-san09
Summary: nanami decide abandonar a tomoe y pasaran cinco años para que llegue el nuevo reemplazo de ella


LA NUEVA DIOSA DE LA TIERRA

Últimamente nanami se comportaba muy extraña desde que tomoe le confesó sus sentimientos y terminaron acostados en el futon de la diosa….

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde ese día, ahora nanami cada vez que ve a tomoe cerca trata de evadirlo ya que se entero que estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero lo escucho hablar con mizuki sobre su relación y también le comento que no quería tener hijos que le estorbaban….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nanami iba de regreso del hospital ya que se sentía muy mal en esos días pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que estaba embarazada por lo que se sintió muy feliz y decidió contarles a sus familiares….

Nanami= (sonriendo) estoy segura que tomoe estará feliz!

Tomoe= ahora lo sabes serpiente!...

Nanami= ["ahora que está sucediendo?"]

Nanami decidió espiar a sus familiares para saber de que estaban hablando por lo que uso sus pergaminos para que no la descubrieran

Tomoe= te prohíbo que te acerques a nanami!

Mizuki= eso tu no me lo puedes prohibir! Si no nanami-chan!

Tomoe= te lo abierto serpiente!

Mizuki= y que pasara si nanami quiere formar una familia?

Tomoe= yo no necesito a nadie que no sea nanami!

Mizuki= pero si con el tiempo quiere tener hijos?

Tomoe= yo no quiero tener hijos…

Al oír esto nanami salió corriendo sin rumbo pero no termino de oír la frase…

Tomoe= yo no quiero tener hijos… por el momento quiero disfrutar mi relación con nanami!... en 2 años planearemos tener hijo…..

Mientras tanto nanami se encontraba llorando en el parque en donde comenzó todo…..

Nanami= así que no quieres hijos? (sollozando)…. No te preocupes por eso bebe yo te voy a dar todo mi amor sin importar la decisión de tu padre….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día muy frio ya que estaba nevando por lo que todos se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión; nanami se encontraba muy triste por lo que no paso desapercibido por tomoe el cual llamo a mizuki para que le dijera de una vez que tenia nanami ya que últimamente ellos se juntaban mucho…

Tomoe= dime de una buena vez que es lo que le pasa a nanami y porque me evita todo el tiempo?!

Mizuki= lo siento tomoe-kun pero no puedo decírtelo ["siento lastima por nanami-chan y tomoe-kun"]

Tomoe= por favor ayúdame a saber qué le pasa!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mizuki se había percatado que nanami todavía no regresaba por lo que se lo informo a tomoe el cual de inmediato la fue a buscar al igual que mizuki pero nanami todavía tenía el pergamino por lo que les sería más difícil encontrarla

Nanami estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta cuando paso tomoe buscándola pero cuando levanto la mirada pudo observar como mizuki pasaba gritando su nombre….

Mizuki= nanami!... estas aquí?!

Nanami= (levantando la cabeza) mizuki? (abriendo sus ojos y quitándose el pergamino) mizuki!

Mizuki= (volteando hacia donde estaba nanami) nanami! Estaba muy preocupado pensé que nunca regresarías!

Nanami= perdón por no avisarles chicos!

Tomoe= (llegando junto a ellos) nanami! Estaba muy preocupado!

Nanami= (separándose rápido de tomoe) tengo hambre porque no regresamos al templo para cenar algo?!

Mizuki= estas bien nanami-chan? Te vez algo pálida!

Nanami= estoy bien! No tienen que preocuparse por mi!

Desde ese día nanami empezó a alejarse de tomoe el cual se sentía rechazado por nanami y furioso por la repentina cercanía de mizuki..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nanami había decidido abandonar el templo pero sus planes habían sido estropeados ya que mizuki se lo había impedido más de 3 veces pero ese día lo había convencido diciendo que la podía acompañar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mizuki= es una locura lo que intentas hacer nanami-chan!

Nanami= entonces ven conmigo

Mizuki= yo…. Claro que si nanami-chan! Yo cuidare de ti y de tu bebe!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nanami= (observando a lo lejos a tomoe) ["esto será lo mejor tomoe"] chicos ya es hora de acostarse mañana tendremos que ir al colegio

Mizuki= claro nanami-chan! (Enterado del plan de nanami)

El plan consistía en asistir a clases en donde mizuki se encargaría de distraer a tomoe para que nanami se escapara y después él, la alcanzaría en la estación del tren….

Tomoe= últimamente has hecho todo lo que te ordena nanami!

Mizuki= no seas exagerado tomoe-kun!

Tomoe= nanami necesito hablar contigo!

Nanami= no podría ser mañana? La verdad tengo mucho sueño (tratando de alejarse de tomoe)

Tomoe= está bien mañana llegando del colegio

Todos se fueron a dormir excepto nanami la cual se encontraba preparando sus cosas para abandonar el templo. Ya era de día y los 3 se encontraban en el colegio tomando clases….

Ami= nanami? (susurrando para que no la escuchara el profesor) nanami?

Nanami= que ocurre ami-chan?

Ami= nanami me gustaría ir de compras hoy y quería saber si quieres ir conmigo?

Nanami= ["este sería mi oportunidad para alejarme de tomoe"] claro que si ami-chan!

Ami= gracias nanami!

Esto lo escucho tomoe por lo que se molesto ya que nanami le había prometido que hablarían después de la escuela; cuando acabaron las clases nanami y ami se habían reunido para irse pero llego tomoe diciendo que tenían que regresar

Tomoe= nanami a donde crees que vas?!

Nanami= lo siento tomoe pero iré con ami-chan de compras y vendrá conmigo mizuki

Tomoe= por qué tiene que ir él?!

Nanami=tu regresa al templo y no me esperes llegaremos tarde! (utilizando las palabras de mando)

Tomoe= está bien!

Ami, nanami y mizuki se encontraban en el centro comercial comprando y viendo cosas y en una de esas nanami se quedo viendo una tienda en donde vendían ropa de bebe por lo que decidió entrar con su amiga y mizuki

Ami= nanami porque venimos aquí?

Nanami= solo tenía curiosidad de ver….. Es que son tan lindos! (Casi llorando)

Mizuki= mira nanami-chan! No se ven lindos?!

Ami= tienes razón nanami-chan!

Por otro lado tomoe se encontraba de muy mal humor ya que quería hablar con nanami pero ella no lo dejo por lo que ahora se encontraba limpiando el templo pero en eso entro en la habitación de nanami por lo que se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas de ella

Tomoe= en donde están sus cosas?

Onikiri= que sucede tomoe-dono?

Tomoe= no has visto las cosas de nanami?

Onikiri= las cosas de nanami-sama?... que paso con ellas?

Koketsu= tomoe-dono?!

Tomoe= que ocurre Koketsu? (saliendo de la habitación de nanami)

Koketsu= tomoe-dono! En la sala lo está esperando el señor kurama!

Tomoe= [" el cuervo?!] Que es lo que quiere?

Koketsu= se trata de nanami-sama y mizuki-dono!

Tomoe= ahora en que problema se metieron?

Tomoe y Koketsu se dirigieron a donde estaba kurama el cual llevaba una carta dirigida a tomoe ya que no tuvo valor para entregársela personalmente…..

Tomoe= que es lo que quieres cuervo?

Kurama= de ti nada… solo vengo a entregarte esto! (mostrando la carta)

Tomoe= que es eso?

Kurama= no tengo idea del contenido pero nanami me pidió que te la entregara... así te toma… yo me largo

Con esto kurama salió del templo dejando a tomoe algo intrigado por la carta que le había entregado por lo que la abrió rápido y empezó a leerla….

****** Tomoe espero no me odies pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ya que es un tabú tener una relación un demonio con un humano…

Tome la decisión de abandonar el templo por lo que te pido no lo dejes de cuidar hasta que venga mi reemplazo pero descuida no serás forzado a ser su familiar ya que desde hoy te libero de toda responsabilidad como familiar…. Ah, no te preocupes por mi mizuki se encuentra conmigo así que no correré peligro….espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad con alguien mas que no sea yo….. Cuídate mucho….. NANAMI"*******

Tomoe= (arrugando el papel) esto debe ser una broma! No permitiré que nanami se vaya así como así!

Koketsu= cálmese por favor tomoe-dono y explíquenos que dice la carta

Pero tomoe no hizo caso y salió del templo a buscar a nanami y a mizuki ya que no creía lo que decía la carta por lo que con su fuego futuo empezó a buscarla por toda la ciudad….

Por otro lado nanami había utilizado 2 pergaminos para que no pudieran encontrarlos tan fácil… ella y mizuki se encontraban en la estación del tren en donde se compraron 2 boletos para ir a Osaka para empezar una nueva vida…

Mizuki= estás segura nanami-chan? Todavía podemos regresar y explicarle a tomoe-kun

Nanami= ya está decidido!... nos iremos a un nuevo lugar…..

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que nanami y mizuki abandonaron el templo en donde tomoe se encarga de todo el mantenimiento con las esperanzas de que regresara por lo que onikiri y koketsu se preocupan por el…

Nanami ahora se encuentra viviendo en un pequeño apartamento junto con mizuki y su hija satsuki la cual es idéntica a nanami cuando era pequeña pero lamentablemente su salud empeoro cuando dio a luz por lo que no puede trabajar pero mizuki la ayuda con los gastos ya que el trabaja en un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida…

Nanami= bienvenido a casa mizuki!

Mizuki= no deberías estar levantada nanami-chan!

Nanami= no te preocupes estoy bien! (Tosiendo)

Mizuki= vamos recuéstate un rato

Nanami= gracias mizuki! (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Mizuki= no tienes por que darme las gracias además es mi deber como tu familiar cuidar de ti y de satsuki….

Nanami= lo siento mizuki… pero no podre estar mucho tiempo con ustedes así que por favor prométeme que cuidaras bien de satsuki!

Mizuki= no digas eso nanami-chan!...

Nanami= por favor promételo mizuki!

Mizuki= (con mirada triste) te lo prometo nanami-chan

Nanami= en ese caso puedo descansar en paz

Mizuki= que?!... Espera nanami!

Nanami= ahora satsuki es la nueva diosa de la tierra así que por favor cuida muy bien de ella (cerrando los ojos)

Mizuki= nooooo! Nanami por favor despierta!

Satsuki=(tallándose los ojos) que pasa otou-san?

Mizuki= (ignorando a satsuki) nanami! Responde!

Satsuki= (abriendo sus ojos sorprendida) okaa-san?... okaa-san!

Ese día había sido el más triste de todos ya que nanami había muerto dejando solos a mizuki y a satsuki los cuales tuvieron que dejar el apartamento para dirigirse al templo mikage del cual nunca debieron haber salido…..

Mizuki y satsuki se encontraban en la entrada del templo en donde fueron recibidos como la primera vez que llego nanami al templo….

Voces= nanami-sama cuanto tiempo sin verla?; en donde ha estado estos 5 años?

Satsuki=(abrazando a mizuki) otou-san tengo miedo!

Mizuki= koketsu, onikiri… pare por favor!

Tomoe= cuanto tiempo sin verlos?! … mizuki y nana…..

Mizuki= ella no es nanami!

Tomoe= en donde esta?!

Mizuki= ella esta…. Esta…

Satsuki= okaa-san ahora se encuentra en un lugar muy especial!... verdad otou-san?! (Viendo a mizuki)

Tomoe= okaa-san?!... bastardo como te atreviste a tocar a nanami?!

Mizuki= yo nunca toque a nanami-chan!

Tomoe= entonces explica por que te dice otou-san?!

Mizuki= eso no te lo puedo decir!... pero no permitiré que me grites en frente de mi ama!

Tomoe= ama?... esta niña?!

Mizuki= si…. Ella es la nueva diosa de la tierra!

Onikiri= eso explica porque la confundimos con nanami-sama!

Tomoe= mizuki; explícame una cosa….. Por que se fueron hace 5 años?

Mizuki= eso es un secreto que no te puedo decir….. Vamos satsuki-chan a tu nuevo cuarto!

Tomoe= no me gusta la aptitud de esa víbora ["pero descubriré tu secreto y el paradero de nanami"]

Onikiri= satsuki-sama lo que necesite por favor pídanoslo

Koketsu= vaya se parece a nanami-sama!

Mizuki= verdad que si!

Satsuki= creo que es lo único que tendré de ella

Koketsu=por favor satsuki-sama no llore!

Satsuki= no puedo evitarlo…. En verdad yo…

Onikiri= pero muy pronto vendrá ella!

Satsuki= (levantándose) eso no es cierto okaa-san esta ¡ muerta! Ya no la podre ver ni abrazar!

Esto lo había escuchado tomoe ya que era el único que se había quedado afuera….

Tomoe= (entrando de golpe) que es lo has dicho?!

Mizuki= es cierto lo que dice satsuki-chan…. Nanami esta muerta

Tomoe= ella no puede estar muerta!... tu debiste cuidarla!

Mizuki= y eso hice!... nanami enfermo tras haber tenido a satsuki

Tomoe= dime quien es el padre de esta niña?!... lo matare!

Mizuki= y eso de que servirá?.. Ella no regresara!

Tomoe= pero aun así quiero saber el nombre de ese sujeto!

Mizuki= como te dije es un secreto y no pienso revelarlo!

Satsuki= por favor no peleen! (Utilizando el poder de las palabras)…..

Mizuki= claro satsuki-chan!

Tomoe= pues yo no voy a aceptar que ella sea la diosa de la tierra!

Mizuki=["si supieras la verdad tomoe cambiarias de opinión"] que lastima pero tu no puedes decidir

Tomoe= en ese caso me marcho del templo!

Onikiri= por favor tomoe-dono no se vaya!

Mizuki= onikiri deja que tomoe haga lo que quiera

Koketsu= que esta diciendo mizuki-dono?!

Tomoe= entonces tomare tu palabra y me marchare!

Satsuki= onii-chan?.. Puedes venir las veces que quieras! (Sonriendo)

Esto sorprendió a tomoe ya que se le había acercado y sentía que debía protegerla por alguna extraña razón decidió no marcharse por lo que quiso hacer un contrato con ella pero mizuki no se lo permitió….

Mizuki= (abrazando a satsuki) no t atrevas a tocarla tomoe!

Tomoe= entonces como es que eres su familiar?!

Mizuki= mi contrato fue diferente ya que nanami le transfirió todos los derechos sobre mi

Tomoe= entonces esperare a que tenga la edad suficiente para sellar mi contrato

Voz= eso no será necesario tomoe… tu estas ligado a ella por un lazo muy especial…..

Tomoe= mikage?!... que quieres decir?!

Mikage= el lazo que los une es muy fuerte que no será necesario que formen un contrato

Mizuki= por favor mikage-sama no diga nada!

Mikage= lo siento mizuki-kun pero tomoe tiene que saber la verdad

Satsuki= otou-san quien es el?

Tomoe= de que verdad hablas?!

Mikage= por favor mizuki-kun

Mizuki= hace cinco años nanami se entero que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo pero cuando te lo iba a contar escucho nuestra conversación pero la mal interpreto y decidió abandonarte…

Tomoe= u hijo mío?... pero porque hizo eso?

Mikage= esta pequeña es el fruto del amor que se tuvieron

Mizuki= yo trate de convencerla de que dijera la verdad pero de rehusó

Tomoe= y por que no me lo dijiste?!

Mizuki= por que nanami me lo había prohibido con el poder de las palabras…..

Mikage= ven satsuki-chan…. Te presentare a tu verdadero otou-san!

Satsuki= mi verdadero otou-san?... yo no tengo otro otou-san!... mi otou-san se llama mizuki!

Mizuki= lo siento satsuki-chan pero el es tu verdadero otou-san (señalando a tomoe)

Satsuki= eso no es cierto! El es un extraño!

Mizuki= no te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Satsuki= enserio?!

Mizuki= si!

Tomoe= puedo abrazarte?

Satsuki= si

Con esto tomoe abrazo a satsuki y juro que la protegería por el resto de su vida por otro lado mikage no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ya que tenía que enseñarle a satsuki como usar sus poderes de diosa mientras que tomoe los veía desde lejos al igual que mizuki los cuales eran muy felices y ya no se peleaban ya que eran regañados por mikage pero jamás olvidaron a su adorada nanami la cual los protegen desde el cielo…..

Fin

Espero les haya gustado y seguiré subiendo mas historias sobre inuyasha, diabolik lovers, vampire knight, pandora hearts y otros


End file.
